Disney XD (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast on Disney XD and its predecessors Disneytoon Plus and Jetix. Current programming Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Reruns of ended series Original series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Original series *Storytelling Acquired programming From Curiousgorge66 Studios *Criminal Influences *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry *Invader Zim (revival) *Bones & Dog (revival) *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk *Nightwatchers (revival) *Conker: Reloaded *Dimension Travelers *Recess: Australia Other acquired programming *Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon Former programming As Disneytoon Plus *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of the Little Koala *The Angry Beavers *Captain Star *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *My Dad the Rock Star *Pelswick As Jetix *6teen *Alien *All Grown Up! *A Miss Mallard Mystery *As Told by Ginger *Atomic Betty *A Treasure in My Garden *Bear in the Big Blue House *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Beyblade *Bunnytown *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Carl² *Codename: Kids Next Door *Crayon Shin-chan *Death Note *Detective Conan *Dexter's Laboratory *Dragon Ball GT *El Tigre *The Fairly OddParents *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grossology *Harry Potter *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *Invader Zim *Johnny Bravo *Kappa Mikey *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *MacGyver *Martin Mystery *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *My Dad the Rock Star *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ned's Newt *Nightwatchers *Out of the Box *Ozzy & Drix *PB&J Otter *Pelswick *Perfect Hair Forever *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokémon: Indigo League *Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *Robotboy *Rocketman *Rocketman: New Dimension *Rocket Power *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Shuriken School *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *SpongeBob SquarePants *Storm Hawks *Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! *Three Delivery *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Twilight Zone *Underdog *Willa's Wild Life As Disney XD *6teen *Aaron Stone *Akademi Murders *Alien Dawn *The Amazing Spiez! *The Amazing World of Gumball *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Bunnytown *Camp Lakebottom *Carl² *Cartoon Crossover *Cartoon Madness *Clarence *Conception *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars *Curiousgorge66's Adventures *Danganronpa: The Animation *Danger Planet *Daylight *Deadman Wonderland *Dimension Travelers *Doctor Who *Doctor Who Animated Series *Doraemon *Double Dare 2K16 *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Eddsworld *Ever Oasis *Friendly Competition *Grossology *Harry Potter *I'm in the Band *Invader Zim *Invader Zim (2016) *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Just Kidding *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook *Kid vs. Kat *Kitchen Princess *Lab Rats *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Life After People *Looped *League of Super Evil *Lucky Star *Luigi's Mansion (2014) *MAD *Make It Pop *Mankind: The Story of All of Us *Marvin Marvin *MetaJets *Miles from Tomorrowland *Modern Marvels *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Dad the Rock Star *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life Me *NCIS *NCIS: Virginia *Neon Knome *Nickelodeon Guts '16 *Nick Studio 10 *Ozzy & Drix *Pahkles *PB&J: Critter Madness *PB&J Popples *Perfect Hair Forever *Pixel Pinkie *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors *Pop-Up Video *The Problem Solverz *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Rated A for Awesome *Robotboy *Robotomy *Rocketman: Generation II *Show by Rock!! *Soul Eater *Steven Universe *Stoked *Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! *Sylvanian Popples *Teen Titans Go! *This Show of Gorge *Three Delivery *Tom vs. the Supernatural *Too Cute *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Uncle Grandpa *Yo-kai Watch *Zeke and Luther *Zootopia TBA.